This is Life Without You
by blackbelt96
Summary: Set six years after New Moon. Edward never came back, Alice never saw Bella jump. So Jake and Bella become close...when they find themselves passing through Denali for their annual hiking trip...they run into some old unexpected "friends" --Being re-done
1. Prolouge

A/N Okay so this is set after New Moon, Edward (sadly) never came back and Bella and Jacob became close. Bella knows all about Jacob. Bella continued her "little stunts" but after a while the stunts became more than just a need to hear Edwards voice. Bella's and Jacob's relationship status i guess you could say is a very close friendship with some very blurred lines. When Bella and Jacob travel to Denali on their way to their annual mountain climb...they run into some "people" Hope you enjoy this! (and in case you were wondering...this will end up being bella/edward)

* * *

Prolouge

"I'm telling you…this way is faster."

"And I'm telling you that _this _way is faster."

"Bella please…we've been through this how many times…we've ridden through here how many times? Every time we come through here _this_ way is always the fastest."

"That's what you think…but you just don't want to admit that I'm right."

The heavy sigh that was emitted from his lips let me know that there would be no victory here. Compromise was the only way to go…lucky for me, I'd gotten rather good at compromises.

"Okay then…I'll race you…"

"Bella please…"

"First one to the Denali welcome sign wins…and whoever gets there first, gets to decide which road we take next time we come through here."

There was a long pause in which Jacob Black sat perfectly still; contemplating the offer I had just given him, before a wide grin broke out over his perfectly tanned face.

"Fine, but I hope you're prepared to lose…I don't want to hear you crying about this later."

I rolled my eyes before kick-starting my Harley V-Rod Muscle to life while Jacob did the same to his Harley Night Rod. Ah, what would we do without our beloved bikes? Probably go insane I imagine.

Jacob revved his engine once…twice…three times before we both took off in opposite directions, each of us taking a different side road. I knew my way was faster, we'd been to Denali countless times in the past and my way had _always _been faster. But in the year that we had been away, Jacob had seemed to have forgotten that.

I loved the way my new bike felt beneath me as I increased my speed down the dark side road. Jake and I had been able to scrounge together enough money for each of us to buy new bikes…and I'm so glad we did. This bike let my go faster than my other bike…way faster; it let me feel for the briefest of moments, like I was fast enough to get away from all my issues…old and new.

Yes I was going fast enough to beat Jake and maybe I was even going fast enough to run away from my past…the past I didn't like to think about…ever.

I went a little faster as I saw the road open up a little more where it merged with the main road. Just a little further down and I would see the Denali welcome sign waiting to welcome me to victory. But at that moment I heard another bike…Jake's bike.

I was more than determined to win, so I went just that much faster…big mistake. Before I knew what was happening, I was skidding on what I assume was black ice, I lost control of my bike before I was flung across the pavement. I skidded along the road until I came to a stop at the mouth of the side road.

Incredibly I didn't feel a thing…no one single God damn thing…that is until I heard Jake's bike cut and then his frantic yelling. That's when the sudden searing pain hit like a bulldozer. I cried out once…and then everything went black.


	2. How It Started

A/N Hey, so here's the thing. I didn't like where the other version was going so i decided to start over. I'm sorry for doing this, but i like this start so much better and i hope you do too. ANd i think this start will help the story flow better than the other. Tell me what you think please!

* * *

"Isabella, I have no idea what you were thinking! You know better! You know that there is black ice all over these roads this time of year! And yet you insist on going almost one hundred miles an hour on them! Jesus Christ what are we going to do with you!"

I rolled my eyes as Nurse Emily Dickers walked furiously around my hospital bed, checking my vitals and all those good things as she went. Emily and I were good friends I guess you could say…or at least very good acquaintances. In the past six years I had made many a visit to Denali General Hospital, most of which Emily was left to take care of me.

As Emily ranted at me, I heard Jake snicker in the background. But Jake should have known that that was a big mistake when Emily was in this sort of mood.

Emily turned away from me and spun to face Jake, a deadly look in her eyes.

"And you!" She began, shaking her finger at Jake. Jake had stopped snickering and now looked scared shitless…as he should. "You should know better than to let Isabella do such a thing! What the hell where you thinking! She could have died! My God! What is wrong with you two?"

Now it was my turn to try and hide a snicker. If there was ever a woman Jake feared, it was Emily Dickers.

"Oh I can't deal with you two right now I'm so angry! I will be back in five minutes to fix you up Isabella." Emily nearly shouted as she threw her hands up in the air before leaving.

As soon as she was out of the room Jake burst out laughing. "Did you see how mad she was? She was so mad she was calling you_ Isabella_!"

I laughed too. Emily only called me Isabella when she was very, very angry. And when she was that angry with me normally she was that angry with Jake, because where ever I went, Jake went, and whatever I did, Jake did too.

"She was so angry with you; she couldn't even say your name!" I laughed at Jake.

We laughed until both our stomachs hurt and then we tried to compose ourselves as best we could.

"We should probably call Charlie and Billy and let them know we're here and…safe." Jake said, barely containing his laughter.

"Yeah…_you_ probably should." I said trying to keep the smile off my face. As much as Jake loved Billy and Charlie, he hated talking to them when we were on the road…which was pretty much all the time.

Jake groaned "Bells…do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes…what are you? Five years old? Now go! Before Emily comes back and does it for us."

That got Jake moving. If my dad or Billy knew that I was in the hospital for crashing my bike…the one that Charlie and I had had our last fight over; Jake and I would be home so fast we wouldn't know what hit us.

I laughed as Jake hightailed it out of the room, in search of the nearest pay phone.

I don't know what I would have done without Jake. For the past six years of my existence…he had _always_ been there for me, no matter what. When I needed someone to get drunk with…to get high with, Jake was always there. When I needed a date for a Saturday night, Jake was at my front door…waiting for me. When I needed someone to take my mind off of the way I felt because I had been left by…by _some people_; he was there to make me laugh. And when I needed a shoulder to cry on…he always, _always_ was there to offer me his.

The motorcycle thing was my idea. Just after my disaster of an eighteenth birthday…the one that left me all alone; I had been taking a drive in the rain. I was thinking about _them_…my _family_ when out of the corner of my eye I saw two old motorcycles with a '_free'_ sign attached to them at the curb of someone's house. Without even thinking, I got out of my truck, walked up to the house, and knocked on the front door. A boy, of about fifteen or sixteen answered the door. I told him I wanted to bikes, but I need some help getting them in my truck. Ten minutes later I was thanking the kid for his help, and I was driving away, the happy owner of two new, old bikes.

When I first told Jake about them, he was totally turned off about the idea. He knew how klutzy I was just on my own two feet, and for the state-of-mind I had been in lately, he didn't trust me. But after some having pleading and even heavier guilt tripping, I convinced him. He agreed to fix up both the bikes and teach me to ride them. I agreed to help pay for the parts by dipping into my college fund.

Within four months, we were in business. Jake took me out into the woods where there was a long stretch of dirt road and began to teach me as best he could. And that's where it all started. After that, I could never get enough of the thrill or the fact that I could hear the voice of my lost love whenever I road. Yes…I knew I was going crazy, but I just didn't care.

Jake and I kept our bike riding local for the most part, riding up to Port Angeles for the most part…sometimes Seattle if we felt we had enough time. I was still finishing up senior year of high school so that kept me pretty much grounded close to home. But one day, everything changed.

I was walking through the woods alone, searching, as I often was, for the spot me and _him_ used to spend most of our time together. And one day I found it…but what was waiting for me there…like I said, changed everything. If I forgot to say that I had been in love with a family of vegetarian vampires…well let me tell you now. And if I forgot to tell you that a different coven of vampires was out to get me…well let me tell you now. And if I forgot to tell you that Jacob Black, man who saved my life and kept me alive for so long was a werewolf…well let me tell you now. Anyways, that day in the meadow, Laurent, one of the vampires out to get me, was there. He was going to kill me, and he almost did…but Jake and the pack came and saved me. But he wasn't the only one out for me.

From that day on…I was never alone. One of the pack was always nearby…Jake's way of being over protective. I never liked the idea of other people putting their lives on hold or on the line for me. But the one idea I did agree with, was that as soon as I graduated, Jake and I were getting the hell out of doge, if you know what I mean. He wanted to get me as far away from Forks, Washington as possible, and I wanted to get away so that Charlie could be safe.

As soon as I graduated, Jake and I were off. He barely waited for me to get my cap and gown off and for me to say goodbye to all my friends and Charlie, who was not all that enthused with my new life choices.

We went all around the country and even some parts of the world. We made often stops in Denali so that I could see some of my old friends for a week, before we were off again.

Right now, this trip looked like it was going to be a little longer than most. First I needed to heal whatever I had broken…and I had broken something, that much I knew, and second I needed to fix up my beloved bike.

"Charlie and Billy say 'hi' and they both want you to call them as soon as possible." Jake said as he reentered my room.

I nodded my head as Jake came to sit next to me. He took my hand in his and asked "How ya' doin' there Bells?"

I smiled a small smile "Well they got these pain killers going pretty strong…so pretty damn good I guess."

Jake laughed as Emily came huffing back into my room. "I hope you're happy," She started off on another rant as she re-checked my vitals. "I had to call in one of our best doctors, one that just so happens to be off tonight…something he doesn't get to be very often, to come see _you_."

"Well thanks Em, you _really_ know how to make a girl feel special."

"Yeah Emily, lay off! Besides…Bells deserves nothing but the best!" Jake said, shaking slightly.

"Jake, calm down babe, alright?" I said panicking slightly. Jake phasing into a six ten hair werewolf right now would not be good.

Jake nodded and slowly calmed down.

"Yeah…but you two…I just…OH! You two make me so angry!" Emily nearly shouted again.

Jake was laughing again "Bells…look at…" But Jake never finished, he was shaking again, and he had that look on his face when he smelled something truly nasty.

"Ah…here's the good doctor now…you guys better thank this wonderful man! He's doing you a favor, coming in on his night off!" Emily said a hint of flirting behind her reprimanding tone as a tall, pale man with golden blonde hair and amber eyes, walked into the room.

"No, Nurse Dickers…I'm just doing my job...hello Bella…Jacob I believe it is?" A smooth velvety voice asked.

"Carlisle?"


	3. What Had Become of Us?

A/N Hey guys, so this is from Carlisle's POV. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. But we'll see. Let me know what you think!

* * *

I sat in my quiet office, contemplating, as I often did, the past six years of my family's life. They had been hard to say the least...the very, very least. How we had gotten to this point, I had no idea, but my family was falling apart, and there seemed to be nothing I could do to stop it.

Rosaline and Emmett had moved out quite some time ago. They stopped by for a visit every now and then, but they hadn't been living with us for about five and a half years. Alice and Jasper still lived with us, but they were no longer in the house. Alice said that Jasper couldn't stand to be within twenty feet of Edward because of his constant state of despair. So they lived in a little house a couple yards out from the main house. Esme was always doing something; she never left herself a moment where she could just sit. I knew she did this because if she allowed herself to think, she would break down. Her family was falling apart, and for a mother, it was impossible for her to sit there and watch her children be this way. And Edward…well he was a different story all together. He lived with us when he wanted and left when he felt too restless. Everyone stayed out of his way and walked on egg shells when they had to be around him.

Esme lived in a constant state of worry because of him. She would lie in my arms at night just to try and stem the helplessness she felt.

Edward never talked about why he was the way he was, but we all knew the reason. It was the main reason why my family was crumbling into ruins. I don't know when we became so dependent on one person to keep us together, but we had. And when she had been ripped from our lives, we ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

It was Bella…Edward had said that we were never to see her again; that we couldn't write her or call her or contact her in any way. He wanted her to forget us…so that she might have a chance at a normal, safe life. But we were all guilty of breaking that rule…and more than once.

Emmett had told that on more than one occasion, he and Rosaline had gone down to Forks. I remember the day when they came by for a visit and Emmet pulled me aside, saying that he had to tell me something.

He had told me that he and Rosaline had run through Forks on their way up to Alaska. It had been maybe just a little after a year since we had left her. Emmett was slightly upset and he did little to hide it as he spoke to me.

"_First off you have to promise not to tell Edward." Emmett started off._

"_Okay son, but what is this about?" I asked, so confused as to why this had to be a secret, but I should have known. _

"_Bella." He whispered out. _

_My eyes shot around me at the mention of the name. Edward was not with us right now, he was somewhere is South America, but it would not do my family well to dwell on the past. _

"_What about her," I asked once I was sure no one was paying us any attention. "Is she alright? How is she doing?" _

"_That's just it Carlisle, when Rosaline and I got there, we expected her to still be there…you know packing for college or whatever. I mean we got there maybe a day after Fork's graduation."_

"_What do you mean? Are you saying she wasn't there? Has something happened to her?" Oh that would just destroy Esme! Her daughter, in trouble and nothing she could do about it. _

"_As far as I know she's fine. We stopped by her house…and it strongly smelt of her, as if she had been there maybe the day before…"_

"_So how do you know she was gone? She could have been staying with a friend." I interrupted him hurriedly. I too needed to know that my daughter was fine. And Emmett did tend to jump to his own conclusions. _

"_Let me finish will you?" He asked exasperatedly._

"_Yes, of course son, I'm sorry." _

_He nodded and continued "Rosaline and I walked around town, trying to figure out what we could. We thought what you thought, and we wanted to see if maybe she was with her friends and just walking around town. But she wasn't. And the more we skirted around, the more we found out…"_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well apparently she and a Mr. Jacob Black skipped town the day before. She left with him right after graduation. Everyone was talking about it. We over heard someone saying 'they just hopped on their bikes and took off'. Some of Bella's friends said that they had been playing it for a couple months now, that sometime after January Bella said she and Jake were leaving town right after graduation. We thought her friends were a much more reliable source. But there were some many rumors too. Bella was pregnant and her and this Jacob left to elope. Others said that she and Jacob were moving to somewhere where it was easier to score drugs and booze."_

"_What about Charlie? What was Charlie doing?" _

"_Well like I said we stopped by the house. Billy Black was there with him. Charlie seemed pretty upset, but not about her leaving. He was upset about her not going to college. It sounded like he was glad she had found someone who took care of her…someone who…wouldn't leave her." _

That was the only time Emmett ever talked about Bella, through I know he and Rosaline visited Forks whenever they came up to Alaska for a visit. I knew both Emmett and even Rosaline were hopping they would see her again. But I know they never did.

Just a few days after Emmett came to me we were all sitting in the family room watching a movie when Alice had a disturbing vision.

"_Carlisle…I have to go…something terrible has happened!" _

"_Alice what is it? What did you see babe?" Jasper asked nervously, looking concernedly at his wife. _

"_Bella…something's happened to her." _

_Emmett and I exchanged a looked before Alice continued on. _

"_Bella…she…she was riding a _motorcycle…_and it was raining and dark. It looked to me like she was riding through northern Illinois or southern Wisconsin. And…and all of the sudden she crashed. Her bike went off of the road and into a steep ditch. And it looked like she was fine…she was groaning but cussing something awful! And then she calls out for someone name 'Jake' and then that's it…her future goes blank…n…no…no more Bella." _

_She broke down in dry sobs and we all just stared at her in horrified shock. When Alice recovered slightly she said that she had to go…she had to stop it…and if not stop it, well then comfort Charlie or something…Alice had always had a soft spot for Charlie. _

_Esme and I told her to go and see what she could do. She would never forgive us if we told her to stay here…not that she would have anyways…but still. _

_She and Jasper were leaving the house ten minutes later, promising they would call as soon as they knew anything. _

_Esme was a mess…more so than normal. She was fretting about the house…cleaning things furiously…things that she had already cleaned twice that day. She didn't stop until I took her in my arms and held her. She sobbed in my arms all the way up until the time Alice called. _

_Alice called two days after she and Jasper had left. They had checked all of the hospitals in the area until they found her. Alice had called back distressed and worried. _

"_She's in a hospital in Rockford. She's not that hurt, but she's with a…a _werewolf._ Carlisle, she's been with this thing for almost two years now…"_

"_Jacob Black?" I asked finally making the connections. Jacob Black was a Native American Indian that lived in La Push. He was part of the Quintelle tribe…the ones that had made that treaty with us so long ago._

"_Yes…how did you know?" _

"_Alice…come home as soon as you are finished up there…don't do anything to rash." And with that I hung up the phone. Bella had found herself a new supernatural family to love. It seemed she just attracted us wherever she went…Edward had been so very wrong to leave her…and to make us stay away as well._

After that day Alice and Jasper kept tabs on her whenever they could. From what we could gather she traveled a lot…so whenever Jasper and Alice could find the time to find her…they did.

Esme and I had only seen her twice in the past six years…the first time had been by total accident.

Esme and I were vacationing in London for a few weeks.

_We were walking the streets deep within the city at night. Esme and I loved to people watch…it was something to pass the time and we got to be in the company of each other. The night clubs of London were thriving and teaming with life as night dwellers and clubbers walked about. _

_When we saw her, she was a good couple yards in front of us. She and a friend…one, who did not smell like a werewolf, had just stumbled out of a club entrance further up from us. _

_We knew it was her right away, and I could tell Esme was fighting with herself…she wanted so badly to see her daughter. _

_We followed her down the street, listening to her animated conversation with her friend. _

"_Oh Danny…I'm so glad you talked me into going out tonight!" _

"_I am too…I've missed you…its too bad Jacob couldn't join us."_

"_Yeah, he can be a party pooper sometimes." She giggled and the man beside her laughed too._

"_Well…I am glad I got a night with you to myself…Jacob's always hogging you." _

"_You talk about me like I'm a piece of property." Bella said defensively, but her words were slurred and it became apparent to both of us that Bella and her friend were drunk. _

"_A very, very hot piece of property." The man said before he leaned down and nibbled her ear slightly. _

_Bella kind of shrugged him off a little before saying "I'm not drunk enough for this."_

_The man chuckled "That's why I brought this…" He said trailing off as he brought out a small plastic bag from his pocket. It had white powder in it and it only took one guess to know what it was. _

_I was waiting for Bella to say 'no' but she didn't. Her eyes widened and she smiled at the man._

"_You really know how to swoon a girl huh?" _

"_You know it babe." _

Esme was heartbroken and so was I. We didn't know what to do and for a parent to helplessly watch their child do that…well, it killed us. I had always thought that Bella had a good head on her shoulders…but I suppose we had messed her up pretty well.

The second time was here in Alaska. It appeared to us that she and Jacob were just riding through because they only stopped in town for ten minutes before they took off again.

So my family was in ruins…and the one that could fix us needed to be fixed herself. But no one seemed to know how to go about that. Edward would surly do something rash if her ever found out we had all seen her on more than one occasion. Yes, we were stuck and as the leader of this family, I felt like a failure.

The phone on my desk rang and broke me out of my thoughts. I answered it.

"Carlisle Cullen"

"Dr. Cullen? Its nurse Dickers, I am so sorry to call you on your day off, but I've got a case here and we're short staffed."

"Sure Emily…I'll be right in, it's no big deal."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"No problem…I'll be there in ten."

As soon as I hung up the phone my door burst open and Alice barged in, a frantic look in her eyes.

"Carlisle, where are you going? I know things are bad…but just what the hell are you planning on doing." She came right up to my desk and slammed her fist onto the cluttered surface.

"I just got a call from the hospital, they're short staffed. What is this about Alice?"

"Your future…it just disappeared!"

"Alice…I'm just going to the hospital…I'm sure it will be fine…" I drifted off as Alice got that look on her face.

Seconds later she was looking at me strangely. "I just saw Bella in a hospital room. She was all banged up…she mentioned that Nurse Dickers and then she disappeared. Carlisle…she's HERE! She's in Denali and she's in the hospital! You have to go!"

"But what about my future?" I asked as Alice hastily pulled me from my chair and started pushing me towards the door. For a small person…when she wants to, she can have the strength of ten vampires.

"If I know Bella…and I _do_ know Bella, then she's with Jacob. And you know she disappears when she's with Jacob…so that means that you're supposed to go over there and treat her! So…GO!"

I didn't need to be told twice. My daughter was in the hospital and I was being called to help her. To hell with Edward and his damn rules…my daughter was hurt, and so help me God if I don't do anything about it!


	4. Done Talking

A/N I am sooooo sooo sorry for the wait! I've been doing it a lot lately and i don't know why. I think i just need to light a fire under my butt and keep it going! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review and let me know what you think! I'm open to suggestions as well. Thanks guys!

* * *

"Carlisle what are you doing here?" How I had found my voice is beyond me.

"I'm your doctor; it's my job to be here." Was that a hint of sarcasm coming from Carlisle? Oh, this would not end well.

I quickly turned to Emily and said "I want another doctor."

Emily looked at me with the most baffled expression on her face. "What do you mean you _want_ another doctor? What's wrong with Carlisle? I'll have you know he's one of the _best_ doctors here and you're damn lucky to have him." Ha! If only she knew.

I looked over to Jake who was shaking more and more with each passing second. This was going downhill and fast!

"Jake, sweetie…you need to calm down!" I said as panic slowly started to flood me. If Jake phased here not only would we have to explain to Nurse Dickers and probably half the nursing staff why there was a mythical creature in their hospital, but he might also kill Carlisle. And as much as I wasn't pleased to see him…we didn't need that.

"Bella…I…can't." He said through gritted teeth as he stared at Carlisle with hate filled eyes.

"Then you need to leave." I said, dropping my voice down to just above a whisper.

"I can't leave you!" Jake roared.

"Jacob Black shut up!" I hissed at him. "Either you can calm the fuck down or you can leave."

He turned his gaze to me and his eyes softened considerably. "Bella, I can't leave you with…with _him!_"

"Yes. You. Can." I said gritting my own teeth.

"What if he…" Jake began to tremble more. I was surprised that he had held out this long.

"What Jake? What if he what? You may not know _him_ very well, but you know damn well that out of all of _them…he'd_ be the least likely to hurt me."

"Yes. But. He. Still. Could!" Jacob was starting to practically vibrate.

"Jacob Black if you do not get your ass out of this fucking room in two seconds…no sex at all indefinitely!"

Jake's eyes widened considerably as he looked between Carlisle and me. Finally he nodded his head.

"But I'm only going just outside and I swear to God if he makes one wrong move…I'll be in here so fast and I will not hesitate to rip him from limb to limb and…"

"Jake…we get it!"

Jacob nodded before throwing Carlisle one last hateful, warning glance and then leaving.

I turned to Carlisle who was looking at me with a funny expression on his face. He caught my eye and the stone vampire mask was firmly put in place. He was in doctor mode now, but I knew his interrogation was coming.

"So, Isabella," I winced when he used my formal name, the one he knew I hated "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, my friend and I were riding our bikes into town and I hit a patch of black ice and I crashed." I said as matter-of-factly as I could.

"Bikes as in motorcycles?" Carlisle asked.

I smirked a little when I caught the concern flash behind his eyes. This was ridiculous. Alice had probably already told him what had happened.

"Well, duh!" I said trying to keep the smile off of my face.

"Isabella Swan!" I heard Emily sternly say from behind Carlisle.

I turned my head a little to see that she was standing there looking indignant with her hand on her hips. I laughed a little and watched as her face turned a bright red, anger radiating off of her.

"What?" I asked as innocently as I could.

I had to admit that new Bella was much more fun than old Bella. I liked messing around with people, making them angry or whatever I wanted them to be.

"I can't believe you! Please excuse her Dr. Cullen; Isabella here has a distinct disrespect for those people who hold authority and for those who try to help her." Emily said at first harshly when she addressed me and then softer when she addressed Carlisle.

Carlisle's eyes turned disapproving and he looked a little upset. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to tell him and his family to fuck off and leave me the hell alone. Much in an Edward like fashion his face became stone again before he began talking to me again.

"Were you speeding?"

"I don't see why that matters." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Whatever." I said as I looked away from him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him turn to Emily and say "She probably has a concussion, I want to take her down to get a CAT scan to check out her head more closely just to make sure nothing more damaging happened. Then we'll take her down to x-ray and get her arm bandaged up."

"Of course Dr. Cullen, I'll have it arranged now." I heard Emily's sweet voice say. She was being "dazzled" no doubt. I could sort of feel for her then because I knew what it felt like, but the 'Cullen Charm' had long since worn off for me.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to have a private word with Isabella." And here it comes. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of this talk…not unless Jake went ballistic again.

"Of course not." I heard her say. But as she left I heard her mumble "but you're wasting your time."

As soon as the door was closed Carlisle dropped his stone mask. He turned to look down at me with disapproving, concerned, hurt eyes. Again the feel to tell him to fuck off over came me. As far as I was concerned they were all at fault. They had all left me high and dry without any word of where they were or where they were going. They had called me their own, said I was part of their family and that they _all_ loved me. But my question for them now was, does family treat family like shit? No…of course not… and the only thing I could make of it was, we weren't family.

After a long period of him just looking at me I snapped "What!"

"What happened to you?" He asked grief clear in his voice. But didn't want his grief or his pity, I just wanted him out of my life…I never wanted any of them to come back into my life.

"What do you mean? I'm right here."

"No…the Bella I knew…my daughter is _not _here. I don't know who this person is.

"Damn right the Bella you knew isn't here. She's dead! And as for being you daughter…I never was a part of your family." I was angry now, more so than I had been before. And the hurt I had been trying for so long to burry was quickly making its way back to the surface.

My words seemed to hurt him. "Bella…I'm sorry, we didn't…"

"Shut up!" I nearly shouted at him. I didn't want to hear his empty apologies on behalf of his family. I couldn't bear hear those empty apologies.

"What?" He asked taken aback.

"I said shut up!" I said not trying to hide my anger anymore.

"Bella…what _happened _to you?"

"You and your family happened…now get out!" I said not wanting to him or about this anymore.

"No…no I won't. I need to talk to you!" Carlisle looked at me with pleading eyes, ones that reached me even though I didn't want them to. And I'd be damned if I didn't try to stop what he was trying to do. I couldn't be knocked back down again! I just couldn't! I had spent all this time trying to move on, and when I was finally starting to find myself again…myself without them…this happens.

"Yeah well I don't, now get the hell out!"

"Bella…please."

"Jake!" I called, knowing that this was the only way I could end this.

Carlisle looked wounded almost.

Within two seconds Jake was bursting through the door with murder in his eyes.

"I think it's time you leave this room…and us." Jake said as he toward over Carlisle.

Carlisle didn't look the least bit frightened, but I knew he wouldn't start anything with Jake. Always the pacifist and all.

Carlisle's face straightened again and his face was void of emotion as he made his way to the door.

"I'll leave you alone for now…but just so you know, I'm not going anywhere and neither is my family. I am your doctor and I will remain so until you are _completely_ healed"


	5. I Don't Need You

A/N Hey guys, I don't even have an excuse for how long its taken me to update. All I can ask is that you forgive me and I can try my hardest to be more consistant about updating.

* * *

Jake fumed as quietly as he could as he paced my hospital room. We were waiting for Emily to come back so she could wheel me to my CAT scan. Jake was angry, but so far he had been able to keep himself under control. He kept mutter things like 'Goddamn blood suckers' and 'rip them limb from limb, I swear'.

Carlisle had yet to come back after his little speech. He might have thought that he had gotten through to me a little, when in reality he had done quite the opposite…he had pissed me the hell off. I fumed just as much as Jake did, but I had to do it quietly from my hospital bed.

I shifted slightly in my bed and let out a yelp of pain when I accidently applied to much pressure to my broken arm. Jake was by my side in less than a second.

"Bella? Bella what is it? What hurts?" Jake was frantically looking me over, searching for any sign that something was terribly wrong.

I sighed as I shifted again, this time without hurting my arm further. "Nothing Jake…just having one of my moments…I try to avoid them, but you know…once a klutz, always a klutz."

Jake chuckled lightly as I could see the relief wash over him. "You gave me quite the scare there Bells."

I let out a small laugh but I couldn't tell if Jake was talking about now or when the accident happened.

"Yeah…I scared myself a little too. Jake, what are we going to do about this?" I asked not wanting to hedge around the subject anymore. They were here and by the tone in Carlisle's voice, I knew he had been serious about his threat.

"I don't know Bells…we can't leave for a while, it's not safe for you. But it's not exactly safe here anymore either. We can go visit with Ben and Angela for a little while. Do you still want to go camping?"

I grinned at him. "Duh! We drove all the way up here, through sleet and rain. We are going camping!"

"You know, there was a time when hearing you say those words would have indicated that the end of the world was just on the horizon." Jake chuckled at me.

I laughed and playfully smacked his arm with my good hand. "Oh, shut up! You loved me then just as much as you do now."

"No…more." Jake's words brought a slight tear to my eye, but I quickly whipped it away.

"I think you should call Ben and Angela. Once I get out of here, we're going to need somewhere to stay, and I don't want to pay for a hotel room. Plus we haven't seen them in about a year. I think it's time to pay a visit."

Jake nodded as he stood from my bedside. He went to a corner of the room where there was a telephone.

"Do you remember their number?" Jake asked as he held the phone in his hand.

I rattled it off to him before I turned away as he made the call.

I had no idea how I would make it through this. There had been a time when I would have hoped and prayed that this would have happened. But not now, not when I had come so far. I had accepted the fact that I would never see them again…I had started to like the fact that I would never see them again. And here they were…in this town…making my life hell.

"Bella?"

I turned my head back towards Jacob. He no longer held the phone in his hands and I assumed that he had finished the phone call.

"Bella, Angela said she would be happy to have us for as long as we're going to be here. She said that she and Ben are looking forwards to seeing us because it's been so long…Bells, are you okay?"

Jake seemed to be asking me that a lot lately. But I couldn't blame him…how could I when the people who had destroyed me were now back to do some more damage?

"Yeah Jake…I'm fine. Or at least I will be as soon as I'm out of here."

Jake nodded his head in understanding as he took up with watchful post once more. He didn't trust Carlisle and if truth be told…neither did I. Jake was also waiting for someone else to show up, he thought that Carlisle would have told them all by now. But why they would all care enough to come see me was beyond me.

As Jake paced the hospital floor restlessly, Emily finally made her appearance.

"Ready to go get your head looked at? Probably should have had this done years ago. Should have Jacob's looked at too…both of you are certifiably insane." Emily mumbled that last part, but both Jake and I heard her say it.

"I'm coming with her." Jake said as Emily got ready to wheel me out.

"You can't Jacob…you're not allowed." Emily said matter-of-factly. I could tell she enjoyed having some control over Jake, however small and unreal it was.

"The hell I'm not!" Jake practically boomed.

"Jacob Black! Control yourself! You cannot come back with Isabella and that's final!" Emily said as she practically stomped her foot in indignation.

"I will not control myself! If you think I'm going to leave her side so that that stupid…inhumane blood…"

"Jake that's enough!" I cut Jake off, afraid that he would say something he would regret.

"Bells, you can't expect me to trust that monster to stay away from you! He's probably jumping at the bit to get you alone!"

I lowered my voice, speaking only to Jake now. "And if he does anything to me…anything at all…I give you my full hearted consent to do whatever you deem appropriate and necessary to take care of the problem and…and avenge me." I added the last part to make Jake feel more at ease, but I did just the opposite. But he nodded his head all the same; most likely please with the fact that if anything _did_ happen to me, he wouldn't have to feel guilty about taking action.

"Fine…go, but you keep an eye on her Emily!" Jake said seriously as Emily proceeded to wheel me out of the room.

I looked up and saw Emily roll her eyes and nod, happy to finally have Jake off her back and not taking him seriously. To her, Carlisle was a god and could do no wrong. The fact that we seemed to loath and hate him with everything thing we had…and the fact that Jake distrusted him so strongly that he seemed ready to strike at any moment, baffled her in the worst way.

Jake came to stand in the doorway and watch as Emily pushed me further and further down the hall, until we turned a corner and we could no longer see each other.

Emily wheeled me down to a large room with a rather large machine in it. There were two parts to the room, a smaller room where there were computers and expensive looking things and a larger one where the machine resided. The two rooms were separated by a glass wall.

"I have a phone call to make; Dr. Cullen will be here shortly. I'll be back to take you to x-ray." Emily said as she turned her back to me and began to walk away.

"Wait! Emily, what about what you said to Jake? You said you would keep an eye on me! You said you wouldn't leave!" I tried not to let the panic seep through my voice, using anger to cover it up.

Emily looked around a little nervously as if she expected Jake to jump out of the ceiling tiles and attack her for not staying true to her word. "Honestly…I don't know what you two have against the man…he's a saint. You'll be fine…what Jake doesn't know won't hurt him."

Anger flared within me even more, but with it so did my panic. Jake _would_ know…I would let him know. Because as far as I was concerned (even though I knew Carlisle to be incapable of doing such a thing) Emily was leaving me to my death.

"Oh, you best believe that Jake _will_ know about this." I said using my anger more forcefully to hide my panic.

Emily gave me a nervous look before shaking her head a laughing a little. She then left without a backwards glance. Apparently Jake didn't scare her enough…but after this incident he would have trouble not causing her bodily harm.

I sat there with my hands in my lap as the nerves began to take over. I did not feel good about this…not in the least. Carlisle would be in here…alone with me…free to question me as he saw fit. He would know…he would know how I had been living my life and he would try to do something about it. My only hope was that he didn't actually care and that when they all left it had been a family decision to leave me. It hurt…but it was the only way I could deal with this…with them being back. I wanted a solid reason to hate them…more than I already did. I needed a solid reason to hate them; otherwise I didn't think I could get through this in one peace. And I feared I would fall apart again.

I heard the door open but I didn't hear anyone step in and I immediately tensed up. I was afraid without Jake by my side. I liked to think that I was strong by myself, but without Jake for reinforcement I felt alone.

"It's just me Bella, you don't have to be afraid" a smooth voice said from behind me.

It caused me to tense even more. Fight or flight reactions were starting to take place within my mind.

"On the contrary…I think I do." I said, choosing to fight, but my voice sounded weak even to my ears. What it must have sound like to a vampire who could rip me in half at a seconds notice…well I didn't want to know.

The room was quite for a moment and I was starting to wonder what Carlisle was doing and if I should be just that much more frightened.

"Let's get started then." His voice had turned professional and seemed to come out of nowhere. I felt him reach for my arm to help me up, but I flinched at the first touch of his ice cold hands. I had forgotten how could they were, and I flinched more out of shock than fear, but Carlisle didn't know that. "I'm sorry Bella…I didn't…I didn't mean…" His voice was soft and apologetic now.

I put my hand up to stop his stuttering; he was quite immediately. "Its fine, I can get to the damn thing by myself…thanks though."

"Bella it's my job…"

I cut him off again "It's your job to make sure I don't die…I can manage walking ten feet."

Carlisle didn't object any further but I could feel a slight hint of anger in the air. I put my hands firmly on the arm rests of the wheel chair and with as much strength as I could muster, I pushed myself up. I struggled for a few seconds, my arms shaking with the effort. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Carlisle move closer to me and it made me angry. I used that anger to get myself the rest of the way up.

Once I was up I felt proud of myself for the accomplishment. But the daunting task of walking suddenly loomed over me. I would have never thought that crashing my bike would have debilitated me so much.

I took a tentative step forward and wobbled for a few seconds before taking another step. I was feeling quite please with myself when I saw that I was half way there. I wanted to tell Carlisle to shove off and that I didn't need him or any of them anymore. I was independent and I was strong…no matter what they said of did.

But those thoughts and feelings were short lived. As I took my next step I felt myself falter and my knees begin to shake. My legs suddenly felt very weak and I didn't know how much longer I would be standing.

Carlisle, who saw everything, was quick to be at my side. He gently grabbed hold of my forearm and put his hand on the middle of my back as he began to slowly guide me to the machine.

I was angry at my body for being so weak, but was I to proud to let Carlisle help me? Hell yes I was! I made sure I lashed out at him once I was standing beside the machine. With as much strength as I had I yanked my arm from his grasp instead of saying thank you. I didn't feel that I owed him anything.

I felt I was being almost childish when I saw the hurt flash across Carlisle's face. And for a moment I was sorry for the way I had acted. But then the memories of the last six years slammed into me and suddenly I was very angry.

"Bella…I'm sorry…" Carlisle began.

"Can we just get this done?" I asked not bothering to hide my anger.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle nod before he went behind the room divider.

As I began to lie back and get comfortable Carlisle turned and said "Oh Bella…I just wanted to make sure you were aware and given the 'heads up'…Alice is coming. She should be here in a couple of minutes. I just wanted to make sure you knew." He then turned and walked until I couldn't see him anymore.

_Shit._

* * *

A/N There it is guys. I hope it was worth the wait. Leave me a review!


	6. An Unwanted Visitor

A/N I really don't have a good excuse as to why it takes me so long to update. I just lose my motivation and then I get some bad writers block...and it's just a never ending cycle! I hope you guys can forgive me! I'm trying my best to update on a consistant basis and still make the story good! Let me know what you think please!

* * *

Carlisle didn't say anything to me after he dropped the bomb called Alice on me. Emily came back a few seconds after the scan was done. She wore an 'I-told-you-so' smirk and it made me want to slap it right off her face.

As she wheeled me back to my room she said "You see Bella…everything went fine, I told you so…there was no need to be worried."

All I could say to her in return was "Jake's going to know about this."

I took pleasure in seeing a slight bit of fear flash behind her eyes before she shrugged it off with a nervous laugh. Emily Dickers was not someone who was easily intimated…even when she should be.

Jake was waiting in the hall when we got back. He didn't look very happy; in fact he looked like he was using all the self-control he had stored up to not lash out.

One look at me and then at Emily and he said "She left didn't she?"

I nodded my head as if to seal her fate. Jake turned to face her and said "She goes nowhere without me from now on! I don't care what you or this hospital has to say!"

Emily began to protest but Jake said that if they wouldn't agree, we would be leaving. Jake leaned down to help me up and out of my chair. And then he proceeded to carry me into my room…despite my protests.

"Jacob, I am perfectly capable of walking you know." I said in a huff as Jake laid me down gently on my bed.

"Yeah, that's why your knees wobbled when I helped you up." Jake chuckled a little.

There was a comfortable silence between us. I used that time to try and get up the courage to tell Jake that Alice was coming. I had a good idea as to how Jake would react to the news. I didn't know how to deal with this. Alice had once been my best friend…my sister, and then she left. She never called or e-mail or wrote or anything. Sisters didn't do that…sisters talked to each other…stuck with each other no matter what. So what did that mean we were…not sisters? Everything was happening so fast and I didn't know what to make of all of it. All I knew was that I was hurt…and I was stronger for it…I was a new person because of it and if I was I being completely honest…I liked this new person a lot better than I did the old one.

"Jake?"

Jake turned to look at me with a smile on his handsome face.

"Yes my sweet little Bell?"

Now how the hell was I supposed to tell him something like this when he was using pet names and being all gooey?

"There's something you need to know…something I need to tell you."

Jake's eyes suddenly grew weary and his face became a mask of concern. "What is it Bells? What's happened? Did that little doctor leach do something to you? Are you okay?"

"Jake…you have to promise me you won't freak out…you have to stay calm until I'm done talking and then you have to promise to not do anything rash."

"Bella…what is it. I don't think I'm going to like where this is going."

"Jake…Alice is coming. Carlisle just told me…I thought you should know, give you a warning."

"Alice…Alice, the one with that never shuts up and has that freaking fortune teller thingy?"

I nodded a little, watching him closely for his reaction.

"And why is she coming here?"

I shook my head and shrug.

"Do you want her here?"

I didn't know how to answer that. On the one hand I missed my sister; on the other I didn't even really consider her my sister anymore. So I went with the answer I knew Jake wanted to hear.

"No."

Jake nodded his head, seemingly pleased with my answer.

After a few moments silence Jake turned to me with a glint in his eyes that usually meant trouble was on the horizon.

"What do you say to jerking some stupid, clueless leeches around?"

"Jake…honestly, how old are you?" Truth be told I just wanted to get the fuck out of here and forget that I ever saw Carlisle.

"Really Bells…just until they get the point."

"Which is?" I asked as I folded my arms painfully across my chest.

"That their stupid little fuckers that hurt you and that because of that you hate them and never want to see them again. Show them that you're a new and better Bella."

"I thought you didn't want me around them."

"I'll be with you the whole time…I won't let anything happen to you. And if they try something, I'm always happy to rip apart some bloodsuckers."

I smiled and shook my head. "No."

"Aw, come on Bells! Don't be a party pooper!" Jake was in a huff, had folder his big arms across his chest, and stomped his foot.

"I think my little Jakey needs a little time out." I smiled broadly at Jake who just pouted all the more. "Just because mommy won't let her little werewolf mess with some leeches doesn't mean he needs to go and throw a little tantrum!"

"Your little werewolf?"

I could feel my smile widen as Jake came stalking towards me.

"Yes…_my_ little werewolf." I laughed when he jumped and lightly landed next to me in my bed.

"Bells…you've _seen_ me and I do believe that _little_ was not the words you used."

I could feel my face turn a bright red which made Jake laugh loudly.

"I love it when I make you blush." Jake whispered as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Yeah, we love it too."

Jake and I froze. There was no mistaking that bell like voice. We both turned to look at the doorway.

"Alice."

"BELLA!" Her squeal hurt my ears and made the ring.

I saw Alice take a couple of steps into my room and then the next thing I know, Jake's leapt off of my bed and he and Alice are standing nose to nose; both looking as if they smelled something horrible. They were each growling at each other and Jake had begun to shake.

"Bella, maybe you should leave sweetie." Alice's voice was calm but I could tell she was angry. I was angry too; I couldn't believe she thought it was okay to call me 'sweetie' like she and I were still close or something.

So I did the opposite of what I knew Alice wanted me to do. I reach out for Jake's hand.

"Bella, careful! You don't know what you're doing!" Alice's concern was making me angrier and angrier by the second.

"I do, actually…now would you kindly step off please." My voice was sickly sweet and so obviously fake.

Alice's face was shocked but she didn't step back, so I decided to ignore her.

"Jake, baby…please calm down."

Jake looked down at me and we locked eyes, both of us silently communicating with each other.

"Bella you know why I can't."

"Jake…remember you can't do this here, you have to stay in control. Once I've been released and we're out camping in the middle of nowhere I will not stand between you and a leech fight."

Jake smirked slightly at my use of the word 'leech' to describe the type of person he would be dealing with.

I looked past his should to Alice who had finally taken a couple steps back.

"Bella? You know what Jacob is?" Alice's voice was surprisingly small and shocked.

"Of course I do. Jake and I don't keep secrets." I said with all the ice in my voice I could muster.

"But surely you must know what a danger he is…he could lose control at any moment and-"

"And he is no more dangerous than a bunch of blood sucking vampires who trust for my blood. At least Jake here doesn't want to eat me!" I had to cut Alice off. She had no right to stand there and act like she had a say in who I got to hang out with, in who was too dangerous for me to be around. She was a Goddamn vampire for fuck's sake!

I don't know where all this anger was coming from, but I was going with it. I wouldn't be pushed around anymore. I was my own person, very much capable of making my own decisions!

"Bella I don't…we never-"

"Save it for someone who cares!" I spat at her.

"You…you don't care?"

Good God if Alice Cullen could cry her eyes would be misting over at this point. I was so through with playing this game. She didn't get to act like the hurt, abandoned one; that was me, and I wasn't about to go and let her steal my role.

"Why should I care about someone if they never cared about me?"

Alice looked shocked "Bella we always cared for you! We still do!"

"You've only been here like what? Four minutes and already you're telling lies!"

I was getting upset. I couldn't believe that Alice had the nerve to stand there in front of me and tell me she and her family always cared for me. I had reached the point where I was beyond pissed. The heart monitor started to go crazy and Carlisle was suddenly in the room.

He looked to his daughter and then to me and said almost so I couldn't hear "Alice, sweetie I think you should leave for a little while. You can come back when Bella's feeling better…maybe in a few hours."

This made me just that much angrier and it was becoming harder to breathe.

"Get that stupid leech out of here!" Jake roared and I became slightly dizzy.

Alice gave me one last pained expression and then left.

"Bella, I'm going to sedate you now, it'll make you feel better." Carlisle said as he came near me with a needle.

"The hell you are!" said Jake as he pushed Carlisle out of the way.

Jake was suddenly in my face.

"Breathe Bells…just breathe."

I felt my breath come back to me as the heart monitor slowly quieted.

"That's it sweetie. Just relax Bells…I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

I pulled at his collar and pulled him closer to me, needing his warmth. I needed to feel my shelter, my safe house; the one who could keep me together and stop me from falling apart.

Jake got the point and crawled into the bed with me, holding me close to him.

"Sleep Bells…I'll be here when you wake up."

The last thing that registered in my mind before sleep took me was that Carlisle was no longer standing in the room.


	7. You Show 'em

A/N Okay guys, here we go. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because it took me a while to write, as you all might know.

Unfortunetly, i do not own twilight...SM does. Lucky, lucky her.

Leave me a review and make my day!

* * *

I was finally getting out of this hell hole! I couldn't hide my happiness as Jake helped me get ready to leave. I was practically bouncing with excitement at the prospect of getting on my bike and getting the hell out of here and away from _them._

Jake had a couple friends up in Denali that owned an auto shop. While I was getting some tests done he had called them up and explained to them what happened. They went and got my bike from the tow yard and fixed the minor problems and gave her a paint touch up for free. And now she was waiting for me outside, good as new, and calling my name in the sweetest way. To say I was in love with my bike was a bit of an understatement. And to say that I loved Jake and his friends was a bit of an understatement as well.

"Come on Jake!" Jake was taking forever to get my clothes to me. I wanted to be out of this hospital gown, out of this hospital, and driving away to get lost in the forest five minutes ago. All my things were gathered by the door and all I had to do was get dress. "Jacob Black, if you don't hurry up, Alice is going to find us and then we'll really be screwed."

His joking demeanor dropped slightly but he still wore a smirk and had an evil glint in his eye as he approached me with a bag.

"Those better be my clothes! And I hope for your sake that what you picked out looks alright! Otherwise we're stopping somewhere for me to change!" I said as I reached out for the bag in Jake's hands.

"That was one time Bella!" Jake frowned slightly at the memory. Jake had decided that what I wore out to a club that night didn't matter. And what he picked out was horrid! Nothing matched and everything clashed. I made him pull over, help me shop for a new outfit, and then wait for me to get ready all over again.

"Yeah and that was all it took wasn't it?" I asked him.

He laughed nodding his head as I began to get dressed. As the gown slipped to the floor I heard Jake gasp a little. I looked up at him in concern.

"Jake what is it? Is something wrong?"

Jake took a step closer to me and seemed to be peering down at my midsection. I followed his eyes and looked down at my stomach. Covering the entire right side of my stomach was one huge black, blue, and purple bruise. I had forgotten about that, I guess I hit the pavement a little harder than I thought.

"It's fine Jake. It doesn't hurt that much, and it will be gone in a few weeks. It's no big deal." I was trying make the worry lines disappear on his forehead, but I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Bella, it is so a big deal!" Jake said as he stepped a little closer. Close enough that I could reach out and grab his face, which I did. I made him look up at me as I brought his face closer to mine.

"Jake…I promise you it looks worse than it feels." I looked in his eyes which were flooded with concern. No one could doubt the fact that Jake cared for me greatly.

He sighed gently before some, but very little of his worry seemed to be pacified.

"Can I get dress now?" I asked as I let go of his face, but not before kissing his lips gently.

He nodded, a wicked grin replacing the thin lines of his pursed lips. "I think you'll like what I picked out."

"Oh no…Jacob we _just_ got done discussing this. What did you do?" I asked, all tones of seriousness gone for now and Jacob's concerns slowly ebbed away.

Jake's grin only widened "Take a look in the bag."

A small sense of dread filled me as I approached the bag that lay on the bed. I slowly opened it and couldn't help but to chuckle a little before I turned to Jake.

"Are you serious right now Jake? You want me to wear this?" I had to problem with wearing what he picked out…on a normal day. But today was not a normal day and this was not my typical outfit.

"I am _very_ much serious right now Bells." Jake looked dead serious too as I pulled out the outfit I wore to "Goth night" a few months ago at one of our favorite clubs. "I think you need to show those no good blood suckers that you're different…in every sense of the word. That the old Bella that allowed people to boss her around is gone; that you make your own decisions now, other people's opinions be damned!"

"So then, if I tell you that I don't give a damn what you think and that I want to wear something else and that you best be moving your ass to get me something else to wear you'd say…what?"

Jake knew I was challenging him, which is exactly what he wanted me to do. He was proving his point and he was right. So I took out the black tank with the skull made out of white lace on it. And I put on the black skinny jeans that had been cut with razors from foot to thigh. I slipped on my favorite black biker boots. Jake handed me the bracelet he had given me for Christmas last year before I slipped on my coat, another favored item of clothing.

"And, I thought you might be missing this." Jake said with a knowing grin on his face as he pulled my _favorite _purse out of his bag. He chuckled when I squealed in delight and threw myself at him. "So…I thought right then?"

"Yes Jake…you did good." I said as I reached up and patted him on the head with my good arm.

And as I stepped back to take a look at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but feel that Jake had done good. He was right, the old Bella never would have worn something like this, and this would have been out of her comfort zone. But not this Bella, this Bella embraced whatever new thing came my way, rules and consequences be damned!

I couldn't help but hope that Alice might stop by for just a second. Just so she could see that I _was_ different. I wanted her to see me when I was strong, like now, not when I was broken in the hospital bed. I wanted her to see that I could play with fire and that I knew how not to get burned. I _needed_ her to understand that I, in no way, belonged to her or her family any more.

"And I thought I would get you a little 'freedom' gift." Jake said with a blush as he pulled out a small bag.

"Jacob Black! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like it when you make a fuss over things like this…especially when you spend money on me!" I was slightly angry, though it was hard, because I knew that Jake only had the best intentions.

"I know Bells…just open the damned thing." Jake said with a slight smile pulling at his lips as he waited in anticipation for my reaction.

I took the bag from him and opened it slowly. I gasped slightly at what was inside. It was a new pair of riding gloves, _expensive_ ones at that. There was black rose on the right hand on and they were just…perfect.

I looked up at Jake and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"Do you like them?" Jake asked, trying to hide his nervousness but failing miserably.

"I…I love them." I stuttered out, something I didn't do very often. And I _did _love them. They were perfect.

"Well," Jake was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, looking bashful "I knew that your old pair got ripped up in the accident, and I know how you hate riding without gloves so…"

"Jake…thank you…they're perfect, really."

Jake actually blushed and I had to kiss him then, so I did. It was a soft and quick kiss, but no less filled with the tender feelings we held for each other.

"Are you ready to get the hell out of doge?" Jake asked as he held out his hand for me to take.

I nodded as I took his hand and picked up my purse with my free hand. We turned to walk out the door when Carlisle walked in, effectively ruining my good mood.

"I hope you guys weren't planning on leaving." Carlisle said, sounding every bit the doctor he was.

"Actually, we have some where we need to be." Jake said, any trace of happiness long gone, his face was a perfect mask and his voice could have chilled Texas.

"Well, not before we have a little talk about Bella's injuries and her restrictions for the next week or so." Carlisle had a tight smile on his face, like he was holding back what he really wanted to say. I wish he would just spit it out, it's not like anyone's _feelings_ were invested in this.

"Sorry…I don't think that's going to happen." Jake said as he began to pull me past Carlisle and towards the door.

"By not listening to me, you could be putting Bella in more danger…danger that could kill her." This time Carlisle couldn't keep the imploring tone out of his voice.

Jake stopped and looked at him as if he was trying to figure something out. I reached up on my tip toes to reach Jake's ear, even though I knew they both would be able to hear me just fine regardless.

"Jake, I think we need to stay and here what the doctor says. Even if you don't like him, even if we're not happy about it…it's what's best. We don't want anything to happen to me while we're in the middle of our hike, do we?" I could see Jake nod at the last part. I knew he would be worried about me during out hike, and he wouldn't want to take any risks.

"Fine, what have you got to say doc?" Jake asked his tone curt.

"Would you mind talking in my office?" Carlisle asked, his tone was slightly hopeful if I wasn't mistaken, and I'm sure I wasn't.

Jake opened his mouth to say something that would be without a doubt, rude; so I spoke before he could.

"Of course Dr. Cullen. Lead the way."

Jake glared at me slightly while Carlisle looked slightly shocked before recovering quickly. "Right this way." Carlisle said as he gestured with his hands to follow him.

Jake and I followed at a safe distance behind him, having a silent conversation with our eyes. Finally Jake nodded his head in agreement after I won the stare down and wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me steady.

We arrived at Carlisle's office fairly quickly and I was not at all surprised to see that his office was just as large and eloquently decorated as any rich doctor should have the right. He walked quickly behind his very large mahogany desk and motioned for us to take the plush seats that sat in front of his desk.

Jake and I glanced at each other once, before we each took our seats. Carlisle sat with his hands folded across his desk and Jake sat holding his breath. When I looked at Jake I felt a wavy of pity hit me, he was trying so hard.

"So, Carlisle…what is it that you have to tell us?" I asked as I turned look Carlisle in the eye.

He cleared his throat unnecessarily before he began "Well Bella, I'm a little concerned about your concussion for one."

I snorted slightly but regained my composure quickly and said "Okay, what exactly concerns you about it?"

"Well, you will be going on a hike very shortly for what I understand. I'm just concerned that something could happen to you while you're out there, in the middle of nowhere." Carlisle he was actually very concerned.

"I'll be fine Carlisle, Jake and I aren't heading out for a couple of days. This isn't the first time we've had to work around a concussion." I said flatly. Carlisle's eyes flashed with an emotion I didn't care to place at my mention of multiple concussions. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes…your arm-" Carlisle began but I cut him off.

"I know how to deal with and so does Jake." I said, he had to know that this was not the first time I've had a broken arm.

"So you're not riding your bike then?" Carlisle asked with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised at me.

"Oh no, I'll be riding my bike." I said with a slight smile.

"But your arm-" I had to cut him off again.

"Adds to the thrill of it all." I said as my smile grew. Carlisle looked alarmed before straitening up. "Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes…" Carlisle said as he seemed to finally take in my apparel for the first time. "I'm concerned about…your lifestyle."

Anger roar up within me, making me stand sharply, almost knocking down my chair. Jake stood too, but more slowly than I had.

"How dare you? What makes you think you even have the right to _think_ about _my_ lifestyle?"

"Bella…" Carlisle sighed.

"No!" I practically yelled. I took a deep breath and then said "I think we're done here. I'll stop by the ER soon for a check on my head; I hope I won't find you there. Come on Jake, we're leaving."

Jake nodded and walked behind me, ensuring that Carlisle couldn't easily get to me. I didn't wait for Carlisle's reaction…I was so beyond done with this bullshit. We walked out to the nurses' station where I signed my release forms.

Jake placed his arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the hospital together. I couldn't help the squeal of delight that came out of my mouth when I saw my bike. Jake laughed and let me go so I could inspect her and make sure she was alright.

"Mommy's sorry for crashing you baby…it won't happen again." I whispered foolishly to my bike before hopping on. Jake had done the same next to me and we kick started our bikes together, at the same time.

As we pealed out of the lot I could have sworn I heard a distinct pixie like voice shout "Oh my God! What are you wearing Isabella Swan!"


	8. A Mother's Care

A/N So, it appears that I have come down with the flu, which has given me some time to write when I'm not sleeping. I think I'll do Alice's POV next, or maybe Carlisle's again or maybe I'll just stick with Bella. Tell me what you guys want and don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks guys!

* * *

Jake and I rode through the back roads of Denali, racing each other. Even with my arm bandage I was still a formidable opponent. I knew Jake was worried about my driving habits, seeing as I had just been released from the hospital, but he never spoke up. He knew that I knew when I couldn't do something, and if I couldn't do it, I wouldn't.

We slowed down as we entered town. Angela and Ben lived just on the out skirts, maybe a mile or two out. We decided that we would stop at a local store and buy Angela and Ben something for putting us up for the week.

"What about this?" Jake asked as he held up a souvenir Denali coffee mug.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "What? You don't think they'll like these?" Jake said in all seriousness.

"Yeah Jake, why don't you just get them a Denali sweatshirt to go with it?" Jake's smile fell as he stomped of to put the coffee mug back. When he returned he held the pout of a four year old and had his arms crossed over his chest in indignation.

"You're no fun sometimes Bells." Jake said as he held his pout, defiantly.

"I know Jake…but you'll always love me anyways." I said as I reach up on my tip toes to kiss his check.

Jake blushed and dropped his pout. "You're right Bells."

"I know I am." I said happily as I skipped over to where the expensive bags of coffee were kept. Angela, like me, was a sucker for coffee and anything that made Angela happy, made Ben happy.

When I came back, Jake was still standing there, but he was smiling.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he slung his arms over my shoulder to bring me closer to him.

"You bet, I'm sure Ben and Angela are anxiously awaiting our arrival, we shouldn't keep them waiting." I said as I paid for the coffee.

Once we were back outside, Jake helped me put away the items we had bought for the short drive ahead of us.

As I hopped on my bike and brought it roaring to life, I shouted over at Jake "I'll race you!"

Jake turned and smiled at me before shouting back "You're on!"

I laughed as we both revved our engines before pealing out of the lot at the same time. Jake and I road side by side down the small, two lane road leading out of Denali. We were neck and neck for the entire journey before I pulled ahead of him, just in time to pull into Ben and Angela's drive way before him.

I hoped off my bike just as Jake cut the engine on his.

"I win!" I shouted joyously, earning an annoyed look from Jake. "Aw, come on Jake! Don't be a sore sport!"

"Yeah Jake, shouldn't you be used to it by now?" A deep, male voice said from behind us.

I laughed and turned to see Ben and Angela standing in the doorway.

"Bella!" Angela squealed as she ran off their porch towards me. "Oh my God! What did you do to yourself? Jacob! This is hardly what I would call taking good care of her! Shame on you! Now come inside before you catch a cold!" Angela, as usual, skipped the greetings and went into full mothering mode.

When I left Forks, Angela wrote me several times. When I visited her for the first time, when Jake and I first came through Denali, Angela became my best friend, and my mother.

"Bella, what were you thinking? Jake tells me you two were racing on your way here. That you hit a patch of black ice and almost killed yourself! And were you two racing on your way here? Have you not learned anything?" Angela was ranting as she walked me through her front door. Ben was hanging back with Jake; most likely prepping him for Angela's pending interrogation.

Angela set me down on her couch in the living room. She started to check me over at once, looking at my arm, inspecting my cuts and bruises, making sure the rest of me is still the same since the last time she saw me.

"Bella, you look thinner…have you been eating?" Without waiting for me to answer, she whirled around and faced Jake and Ben. "Jacob, have you been making sure she eats?" Again she didn't wait as she whirled back around to face me. "I doubt it…I mean just look at your poor arm! And these cuts! They don't look healthy…you do not look healthy!" Angela tries to emphasize how displeased she is with my current physical state by looking me dead in the eyes.

"Never mind…you don't care! Well, I have some food waiting for you, it should still be warm. Sit tight alright! Jake are you hungry?" Angela left the room before Jake could answer, saying something like "Of course you are! When are you ever not hungry?" as she walked out.

I turned to Ben, who was still standing by Jake. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, looking very casual and unconcerned. He knew his wife better than all of us, even Angela.

"Hey Ben, how are you?" I asked, looking him up and down.

"Just fine Bella, and yourself? You gave my wife and I quite the scare there." Ben said as he came over to hug me.

"I know, and I am sorry for that." I said as he released me.

"We know you are Bella." Ben said as he stepped back to take his place in the background.

Angela came bustling in, a tray of food in her hands.

"Jacob, come and sit so you can eat." Angela said as she motioned Jake over to come and sit next to me.

Jake, who knew it was useless trying to argue with Angela, came walking slowly over. He took his seat next to me, looking up at Angela warily. But I knew that Jake had nothing to fear at the moment, as long as I was near him Angela would refrain from bitching him out.

Angela brought the tray closer to me as she said "I made your favorite, spaghetti with my special sauce."

I grinned up at her as she put a fork in my hand. The food smelled absolutely delicious and it wasn't until that moment that I realized how hungry I was.

I looked over at Jake, who was smiling amusedly at me. He knew just as well as Angela how much I loved her spaghetti.

"Well, dig in you great oaf…I believe Angela made some for you too." I said as I smiled back at Jake. He stuck his tongue out at me before picking up his own fork and literally digging in.

Once we had both eaten our fair share, Angela took away our dishes, before quickly returning. She and Ben took their normal spots on the love seat. I knew what this meant and so did Jake.

"So…should I grill you two now or later?" Angela's voice was expectant.

Jake and I looked at each other, we both knew it was coming and that it would be best to just get it done and over with.

"Now." We both said at the same time.

Angela sighed as she got to her feet and began to pace. She threw her hands in the air before she turned on us, looking angry.

"You cannot imagine the panic I felt when I got the call from you saying Bella was in the hospital here! My God! I should be used to it by now, but still…I panic every time, every horrible possible scenario runs through my mind. Racing! Racing through the back roads! How many times have I asked you guys to stop doing that when you come to visit! This is what happens when you don't listen to me!

"And Jacob! Have you been making sure Bella at least eats regularly? Because so help my God! You obviously fail at making sure she doesn't do stupid things…so please tell me you've been keeping up with her health! And how long have you two been clean? Don't answer that! I will say this once and only once! You will not and I repeat _will not_ be doing drugs under my roof or for the duration of your stay do you understand me?"

Angela was panting by the time she finished, but she had driven home her point. Jake and I both nodded at her, both of us feeling like children being thoroughly scolded by our parent.

"Alright, now that Angie's had her say and you both understand, I think it's time for bed." Ben said softly as he stood to gently place his hands on Angela's heaving shoulders. She seemed to greatly relax under his touch and she nodded in agreement with him.

"Yes, you've both had quite the day and I think it would be best if we all retired early tonight." Angela continued to nod her head as she turned around and into Ben's embrace.

Ben smiled at us as Jake and I got up from the couch. He mouthed "Good night" to us as he began to slowly rock Angela's body with his.

I picked my hand up in a small wave before I turned and walked out of the living room with Jake.

Jake picked up my hand and brought it to his lips and continued to hold it as we walked down a hallway. We always stayed in the guest bedroom on the opposite end of the house.

"Do you think Angela got it all out of her system?" Jake asked a slight chuckle on his lips.

I laughed a little too "I hope so; otherwise it's going to be a very long visit."

As we reached the door to our room, Jake turned to me, looking very serious.

"Bella…what are we going to do about…the _leech _problem?"

I sighed looking down at my feet. I had no idea. To be quite honest, if I was going to be here for awhile, I wouldn't be totally opposed to fucking with their heads. As long as they understood how much I really did hate them in the end.

"I don't know Jake. I'm not sure what we should do." I answered in the best way I knew how.

"But what if one of them finds you, and comes here and wants to talk to you?" Jake asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Then I'll talk to them, but only so they can see what monsters they truly are."

Jake nodded his head grimly before I walked into the room. Jake followed me, shutting and locking the door firmly behind him.


End file.
